


peach citrus infusion

by deducingontheroof



Series: sf18 bonus round fills [33]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Soft and gay, Trans Konoha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 01:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16149710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deducingontheroof/pseuds/deducingontheroof
Summary: Konoha doesn’t think that he’s stopped blushing since the shirt contest.To be honest, he wasn’t surprised that Bokuto didn’t win, given his captain’s tendency to pop the buttons off in his enthusiasm. No, it really didn’t surprise him when Semi took the contest.Whatdidsurprise him was when Semi had turned to him and asked for his number to iron out the details for their date. Which is what started Konoha blushing, and he really doesn’t think that he’s stopped.





	peach citrus infusion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lollipop_Panda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollipop_Panda/gifts).



> happy birthday to the beautiful konoha akinori, i didnt have time to write anything but i'll at least post this here finally 
> 
> continuation of [this fic](https://sportsfest.dreamwidth.org/11674.html?thread=2366618#cmt2366618) by the wonderful panda whom i love and adore

Konoha doesn’t think that he’s stopped blushing since the shirt contest.

 

To be honest, he wasn’t surprised that Bokuto didn’t win, given his captain’s tendency to pop the buttons off in his enthusiasm. No, it really didn’t surprise him when Semi took the contest.

 

What _did_ surprise him was when Semi had turned to him and asked for his number to iron out the details for their date. Which is what started Konoha blushing, and he really doesn’t think that he’s stopped.

 

He knows that he’s blushing now, from the way his face feels like it’s on fire, as he checks his phone once more before tucking his hands into his pockets and approaching the coffee shop.

 

He spots Semi immediately, that emo hair impossible to mistake. He’s sitting outside, on the patio, and Konoha smiles sheepishly as Semi spots him.

 

“Sorry I’m late,” Konoha apologizes as he awkwardly sits down across from Semi. “I got lost.”

 

Semi laughs. “Don’t worry, I was expecting it. Miyagi’s a lot different from Tokyo, right?”

 

“Right,” Konoha agrees, sighing internally in relief at Semi’s understanding.

 

Semi flags down the barista, a tiny blonde girl, and orders something that sounds ridiculously complicated. She turns expectant eyes on Konoha, and he swallows.

 

“Uhh. Tea?” he asks, awkward as ever.

 

“Give him the peach citrus infusion,” Semi adds, “He’ll like that.”

 

The girl bounces away, and Konoha tilts his head, appraising Semi with curious eyes.

 

“How would you know what I’d like?” he asks, no accusation in his voice. He’s simply confused, and curious.

 

“I. Uhh,” Semi coughs, and a hint of pink creeps up his cheeks. “Might have gotten Komi’s number off of Shirabu and talked to him.”

 

Konoha can’t hold back a snort as he realizes just what that teasing smirk Komi’s been wearing for days means. “Of course you did. That little shit.”

 

Semi laughs again, the sound melodic and playful in Konoha’s ears, and Konoha can’t help laughing as well.

 

“That’s really sweet, though,” Konoha says with a smile. “Says that you care about this date.”

 

The hint of pink spreads as Semi sputters slightly, no witty comeback on the tip of his tongue this time.

 

“I do,” Semi admits when he’s recovered enough to speak. “This isn’t just a one time thing for me. It’s not just a prize.”

 

“Good,” Konoha responds, stretching his legs out under the table to brush against Semi’s, “because I wouldn’t have gone along with it if it was just a one time thing for me. You’re cute, Semisemi.”

 

“Never call me that again or I’m ending this before it begins.”

 

Konoha laughs again, Semi’s annoyed pout nothing short of adorable.

 

He can’t _wait_ to see where this goes.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://charlie-albus.tumblr.com) | [dreamwidth](https://deducingontheroof.dreamwidth.org)


End file.
